


Crowley's Back Tattoo

by Suvroc (cuteandillusion)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Nudity, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandillusion/pseuds/Suvroc
Summary: I was inspired to draw Crowley's back tattoo from ch. 21 of BRNZ's AU fic, "Though Our Hearts Were Barely Beating, They Were Bleeding Outward In."  Posting here because of nude butt.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67
Collections: BRNZ GO AU fics





	Crowley's Back Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BRNZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRNZ/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Though Our Hearts Were Barely Beating, They Were Bleeding Outward In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531799) by [BRNZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRNZ/pseuds/BRNZ). 



I wasn't expecting to have to spend the morning searching for "sleeping nude man's back model," but here we are. I didn't have it in me to draw the bed. Traditional pen, colored pencil, and marker over pencil sketch with filters applied.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr! ](https://skyfall-good-omens.tumblr.com)


End file.
